


build a better mouse(trap)

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Podfic Welcome, don't make me tap the sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: That "Do Not Touch" sign was there for a very good reason.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	build a better mouse(trap)

"What are you _keeping_ in there?" splutters Alya. Staying silent makes it easier to stay still enough that the sticky goop—the stuff with which Marinette armed the spring-loaded water-balloon barrage Alya accidentally launched when trying to peek in a new chest in Marinette's bedroom—won't peel her skin off before Marinette finishes applying the solvent that will let Alya peel herself off the floor; Alya remains far too curious not to ask.

"My diary and jewelry box," Marinette says, dunking the washcloth in the bucket of solvent without looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
